Rangers
The Rangers are armor-clad warriors from another planet called Argon. Argon is very similar to earth and inhabited by humans as well. However, Monsters have taken over most of the planet, but domed cities which project barriers to protect their citizens are the only safe havens left to protect humans. In each city there is an organization, known only as an Academy, that houses people who shall become protectors to defend people from these monsters. History After the Monsters took over the planet, military started researching for the Ranger Systems, that would allow humans to fight one on one. Eventually, they succeed creating the first system, called the AR-01. Eventually, their military forces created the Rangers Academy. First Year 32 people joined in the first year. The first year was very hard, cause prototype Ranger Systems often has a side effect. The only active member back then was AR-01 dubbed the Red Streak because of the color of his suit. Second Year In the second year, 110 people joined the Ranger's Academy. The scientist also managed to created the Cooling Systems to make sure there are no side effects from using the Ranger Systems. Each rangers are grouped into a group of three and assigned to a city or missions. When an older generation Rangers is going to retired, they must surrender their Systems but some of them ran away with their systems, creating what is called 'Rogues'. Third Year With So many rogue rangers running around, the military created the Zukito Maximum Prison for rebelling rangers. To this point no rogue rangers dare to openly attacked the Academy but a group of rogues calling them self the "Backbiters", attacked the Academy base in the city of Lufthansa and killed at least 40 people (Rangers and civilians). Abilities A transformed Ranger generally possesses superhuman strength, durability, and hand-to-hand combat ability; un-morphed Rangers may possess other innate abilities (such as telepathy, superspeed, invisibility, etc.) which are usually not directly related to his or her Ranger powers. Rangers appear to retain their original physiology beneath their suits when in morphed form, as Rangers' helmets have been seen removed or broken on numerous occasions, revealing his or her natural form underneath. Tthe suits are donned and removed nearly instantaneously with a glow of light or some other effect. Rangers are known to "de-transformed" involuntarily due to some magical effects or powerful physical attacks, with potentially life-threatening injury to the Ranger's natural body.It should be noted that most Ranger costumes also have life-support functions, such as gas masks, built into their helmets. Equipment Every Rangers are equipped with some kind of devices (usually a brace or mobile phone) to don their armors. Each of them is armed with a sidearm and a sword. Rangers may also created customized weapons as they pleased. Battle Nizer A Battle Nizer is a special armored enhancement given to some of the more veteran Rangers. Guardoron The Guardoron are giant robots, either transformable or not, assigned to a team of Rangers. Each Ranger teams will have a custom, one and only Guardoron unique to them self after they completed their training in the Ranger Academy. Notable Rangers *'Rowen El Kiddo' The famous "Protector of Frontier One". Defeated 137 monster alone while the others repaired the broken shield of Frontier One. El Kiddo was born in the village of An Xu, Binga Province. He joined the Rangers Academia at the age of 20 and quickly made a name for himself. Becoming the commander of the 7th Ranger Squadron. *'Asadol Folmo' The rebelling ranger during the "Zukito Prison Outbreak" event. Turned against humanity and joined the monster. Former student of Rowen El Kiddo. *'Jarod Ban De Saar' The so called prophesied warrior from the East. Jarod was a clumsy boy in his academic year but was able to proved himself by surviving a one-on-one duel with former ranger Asadol Folmo. Category:Canopus